releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Echo
Echo (Drow Silvermoon) 'is a witch of the Witch Union and a former member of the Witch Cooperation Association, daughter of old Osha clan's chief and leader of restored Osha clan. Appearance Echo is tall, has brown skin and blue-gray hair. Her eyes and nose had the typical Sand people's features, giving her a very exotic look. Personality Echo loved her family so much that she harbored feelings of revenge to the people that wronged her family but after realizing that her powers are useless in combat, she gave up on revenge and followed the Witch Cooperation Association. Background Echo was originally a member of the Osha Clan. During a Sacred Duel four years before she set in Border Town, the Osha Clan lost to the insidious means used by the Ironwhip Clan. Her father and brother were killed and the Clan was exiled to the Endless Cape. Because of her outstanding appearance, Silvermoon was sold as a slave to a merchant from the Port of Clearwater, where she spent for half a year. Before Kabago could rescue her in the Port of Clearwater, she was sold to King's City, there she was taught to become elite sex slave. She was rescued by the Witch Cooperation Association. Chronology Echo was among the few who successfully returned to the Witch Cooperation Association's camp after the Association members' failed journey to Holy Mountain. When Scroll offered Leaf the leadership of the remnant members of Witch Cooperation Association, the latter refused and explained she would try luck in Border Town. If she doesn't return, Scroll should guide the rest to the south or across straits.Chapter 86 Sometime after Leaf left for the Border Town castle, the rest of the group waiting for her to return near the castle was greeted by Nightingale and Lightning and brought to the castle where a feast was arranged for them. After that Echo showed her abilities and was given room on the second floor. At night the witches gathered in Wendy's room and discussed their past and future, also wondering the reason behind Roland's kindness. As the one who suffered the most from men's lust she wondered what stood behind prince's generosity. Next morning she signed a contract with him.Chapters 97-100 Soon she started practicing the marching song ''Guerillas' Song. The difficlulty was in simultaneous performance of flute, drum and string, but after several days she managed to unite them in one tune.Chapter 105 She met Kabago, or Iron Axe as he was called there, again when she was brought to practice marching with soldiers: he broke the line and fell to knees in front of her. After telling their stories, she was promised revenge and returned to training.Chapters 108-109 Powers & Abilities Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. '''Awakening Animal Call Imitation: She can imitate the call of any animal.Chapter 98 Adulthood Audiographic Memory: After she entered adulthood, she could skillfully imitate any sound in the world, such as; voices, musical instruments, cannon volley. Evolution Empathic Voice: Echo's magic allows her to influence people's mood, causing different emotions. Effect depends on person's experience; people who directly experienced what was depicted in the song would be affected more. Relationships Osha Clan Trivia Gallery Echo (Color).jpg|Echo (Color) Leaves and Echo.jpg|Leaf and Echo References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Sand People Category:Witch Cooperation Association Category:Witch Union Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Evolved Abilities